


In the middle of the Knight

by CM_NKOTBSB



Series: NKOTBSB Tour [4]
Category: Backstreet Boys, NKOTBSB Tour, New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Safer Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM_NKOTBSB/pseuds/CM_NKOTBSB
Summary: During the NKOTBSB Tour, Nick Carter catches the Knights doing things that are beyond of what can be defined as brotherly affection...





	In the middle of the Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these guys, nor make money out of this story, I'm just a fan who writes fanfictions about them.

During their NKOTBSB Tour, the boys also travelled around Europe. At the moment they were in Germany, staying at a hotel. Nick wanted to talk to Jon about a thing or two of the tour, so he made his way to Jon's hotel room, and it's door was surprisingly unlocked. So Nick opened the door and what he saw at first was shocking. He thought, he saw Jordan sitting on his brother's hotel room bed, he thought, he saw Jon kneeling in front of him and sucking his brother off. Nick decided to look away for a moment, thinking that he was just tired and hat's why he hallucinated Jon sucking his brother's dick. He glanced after a few seconds in the room again, but he still saw the same scenario. Even though the sight of two brothers fucking eachother should normally be creepy and disgusting, Nick had to admit that it really turned him on. Somehow, Jon was already awared of Nick's presence as he called out his name.

''Nicky… Come here…'' Jon said while glancing at him. Nick took a few steps forward. When he was close enough, Jon stretched his arm out, finding Nick's hard dick. Jon starts massaging it through Nick's pants as he looked up at him, lust written all over his face.

''I knew you would enjoy the show.'' Jon grinned at him. Jordan also looked up at Nick, when an idea hits him.

''Jonny, I think that Nick's already been the spectator long enough. I think we should do something about… This.'' Jordan said, pointing at Nick's erection.

''I think you're right J.'' Jon said grinning at Jordan first, then to Nick. Both of them pulled Nick on the bed, Jordan quickly unzipping his pants, while Jon took Nick's shirt off. Jordan takes Nick's dick in his hand and gives it a few strokes, before licking one side of it. Jon knelt beside his brother and started licking the other side of Nick's dick. Nick's brain couldn't elaborate quite much of what was happening. He had the Knights kneeling in front of him, both licking his dick. He couldn't help but moan and moan all over again.

Jon in the meantime left Nick's dick to Jordan and started licking his blaster, belly, up to his stomach, while he made his way to Nick's nipples, licking and sucking on them. Jordan on the other hand took Nick's entire lenght in his mouth, occasionally deepthroating him.

''Guys… Guys, please…'' Nick managed to gasp out. Both of the Knights were smirking at Nick's begs. They continued licking Nick's dick and nipples, until Nick spilled his cum inside of Jordan's mouth and all over his hand.

''You liked that Nicky?'' Jordan asked Nick, in a seductive voice, almost purring it in his ear. Nick didn't know what to answer, so he nodded instead.

''We wanted to do this with you for a very long time now.''

Jon said with a devious grin on his face staring at Nick. Jon took a bottle of lube from the night stand and lubrificated his fingers, he then passed the bottle to Nick, with Nick looking at him with a confused look.

''You're gonna open up my brother now, while I'm gonna do the same with you.'' Jon explained. Nick nods and places the first finger right at Jordan's hole. Jon moves behind Nick and leans closer to his ear.

''Go ahead Nick, you can put it inside.'' Jon instructs. Nick nods one more time and inserts the first finger inside of Jordan. Jon did the same with Nick and both stay still for a while.

''Alright Nicky. You got him. Now follow my lead.'' Nick nods again and as Jon's finger starts moving inside of him, he follows Jon's movements and moves his finger inside of Jordan. Nick and Jordan start their series of moans.

''Yeah... You're doing great Nicky... Add one more...'' Jon said to Nick, with his dick already so hard that it almost hurt. But he decided to ignore his erection at the moment and inserted a second finger inside of Nick, so he could do the same with Jordan. Soon Nick has also inserted a second finger inside of Jordan. After a few pushes, Jon finally finds Nick's prostate. Nick growls as Jon hits his prostate.

''Fuck, what was that?''exclaimed Nick. Jon lets out a devious chuckle.

''That was your prostate baby. If you push a little deeper inside of Jordan, you may find his.

'' Nick nods at Jon and pushes his fingers one more time inside of Jordan. Jordan lets out a loud howl, while Jon chuckles again.

''Alright. That's it. You found it Nick.'' Jon's fingers leave Nick's ass and takes two condoms. He hands one to Nick, however he shakes his head.

''No man, thanks. I don't think there's any need.''

Jordan lifts his head up to look at Nick.

''Sorry dude. You know I could even trust you, but I'll never trust that Lauren bitch, of your girlfriend. And right because of her, there's no way you're fucking me without any protection.'' Nick gulps, no one has ever called his girlfriend a bitch before, right in his face. But He shrugs and takes the condom from Jon's hand and tears it apart. He puts the condom on his hard dick and eases himself inside Jordan. Just as he wanted to start fucking Jordan, Jon stops him.

''Wait a minute Nicky. We're doing this together.'' Jon said placing himself right behind Nick. He tears then the condom.

''No Jon, you don't have to. I trust you... For real.'' Jon grabs Nick's hair, roughly pulling his head behind, leaning it on his chest. Nick, who was still inside Jordan, lets out a scream of pain.

''I don't care if you trust me that much or less. I could never forgive myself, if something would ever happen to you because of me. I want you to be safe.'' He almost yells in Nick's ear, before roughly letting the grip into Nick's hair go and pushing, just as roughly his head forward. Jon puts the condom on his dick and eases himself inside of Nick. Jon commands Nick to stay still for a while, before he spoke up again.

''Alright Nicky. Now just as before, follow my lead baby. Let's start slow, ok?'' Nick was about to nod, when he felt Jon pushing inside of him. Nick followed Jon's lead and started pushing inside of Jordan slow. Him and Jordan both let out a moan.

''Faster guys... Please.'' Jordan begged them. Jon raised an eyebrow questioning about this one. Nick was a virgin after all, what if Jon would hurt him? They got really close during the tour. No he couldn't risk to hurt _his_ Nick.

''Shit... I don't know J... You know that Nick's a virgin, I could-.'' He was about to finish the sentence, but Nick cut him off.

''Don't worry Jon, I can take it.'' Jon smirks at Nick's statement and starts thrusting faster, Nick did the same. Jordan feels almost in heaven. He doesn't even remember how many times he dreamed of this, just him, his big bro and Nick, their little, sweet and preacious Nick. And he still couldn't believe that their little. sweet and precious Nick was pounding his ass like it would be an every day thing.

''Shit, Nicky... You're doing more than great...'' Nick chuckles and continues pounding Jordan's ass. Nick's really enjoying himself too, I mean, it doesn't happen every day for sure to pound one Knight's ass, while getting pounded by the other Knight. Nick leans his head back on Jon's chest. Jon smirks at that view.

''Who do you belong to?'' Jon asked Nick, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Nick moans and automatically, speeds up his thrusts too.

''Ngh... You...'' Nick manages to gasp out.

''That's right baby... You're ours... Tonight... And forever.'' Jon smirks after saying that sentence. They keep pounding eachothers asses until Jordan was almost at the edge.

''Guys... I'm coming.'' Jordan growls. Jon speeds up again, so that Nick could do the same. After a few moments Jordan comes with a grunt. Nick keeps himself inside of Jordan until he cums inside the condom, crying out both brothers' names. Jordan didn't move from Nick's dick, still enjoying Nick's lenght all inside of his ass. However, Jon was still left. And both, Nick and Jordan knew that neither of them can move, until the very last has come. It took Jon a half hour to quick his pace one last time, until he finally found his realease. Jon and Nick then took their condoms off and threw them away. The three of them collaps on Jon's hotel room bed, each of them, trying to elaborate what has happened in the past hour. They were all lost in their thoughts, until Nick spoke up.

''Shit... I don't want this to end... Like ever.'' Jordan chuckles.

''Yeah, this is just too beautiful.'' Jordan agreed.

''Well, you know guys that I love you both. But I know that this will happen again between the three of us.'' Jon said, with both, Jordan and Nick smiling at him. The Knights then kissed eachother and then, each of them gave Nick a kiss too. They fell asleep, a few minutes later, each of them satisfied of what happened between them, 'cause every single one of them knows, that sooner or later, it'll happen again.


End file.
